


Outbursts

by crybxbybxtch



Category: DBH - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human
Genre: "Jesus Christ Connor", Anal Fingering, Angst, Bottom Connor, Break Up, Connor Deserves Happiness, Connor and Markus do the nasty at Hanks house, Established Relationship, Gay Smut, Hank Anderson Adopts Connor, Happy Ending, M/M, Make Up, Make up sex, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, North’s Connors bff, Power Bottom Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Protective Parent Hank Anderson, Riding, Smut, Soft Markus (Detroit: Become Human), This is poorly written, Top Markus (Detroit: Become Human), argument, idk how to tag, lowkey, well only 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 19:51:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19116556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crybxbybxtch/pseuds/crybxbybxtch
Summary: "Wait," Markus feels a burning feeling behind his eyes, a sudden halt in his anger instead being replaced with pain and guilt, "are you..breaking up with me..?" replaying the hateful things he said in his head he winces at them and noting the way it affected Connor, he deserves this."Yes, I suppose I am" Connor looks down to his feet "Goodbye Markus" Connor turns and opens the door, he takes one last look at Markus before softly closing the door. Oh, how Markus wished Connor would have slammed that door or showed some frustration. Showed some emotion. Show how he hated Markus.  But all Connor did was say goodbye, sadness in his eyes, and gently close the door and leaving to god knows where.





	1. Nuisance

After the revolution, it didn't get easier for the androids. Yeah, most people in Detroit started getting along with androids or leaving because they couldn't stand them. But there was still violent crimes against androids and not 100% equal rights, but that's what Markus was working against. 

With meeting after meeting, after meeting. They all sounded the same. 

"We can't take immediate changes."

"We have to take into consideration public opinion." 

"How necessary are androids rights." 

"There are still violent androids on the street."

etc etc etc...

The humans were stubborn. Stubborn, hateful and unforgiving. Even after leading a peaceful revolution, some people and most government officials still saw androids as a threat to humans or just pieces of plastic who didn't feel real emotions like humans did. 

So meeting after meeting with Government officials who didn't seem keen on listening wasn't something that made Markus joyful or ecstatic. In fact, it did quite the opposite, he would unmeaningly take it out on others. 

The stress from ignorant humans wasn't doing the best on Markus' life, especially his love life. 

After Markus had helped Connor break down his final walls of deviancy they had an instant spark. Then when Connor practically went on a suicide mission for their cause Markus couldn't help but fall 'head over heels' for Connor. 

Markus had helped Connor through his new found emotions. He just made Markus feel more alive, more of a reason to really live. Connors presence made Markus smile. That beautiful, innocent, and loving smile made his thirium pump stutter in the best way possible. Markus loved every single thing about Connor. That smile, his pale, soft skin. How he dressed. The way he could take charge in serious situations. How he spoke. Hell the sounds he makes when they were intimate was music to Markus' ears. Even Connors stupid coin trick and his quick-witted humor was something Markus always adored. 

Even though Markus was the one stuck in the pointless hours of meetings Connors work life hadn't been the easiest either. Left and right, cases of Android murders came flowing in. Some androids who did make it were always left traumatized, always fearful of those around them, and usually ended up self-destructing. The horrendous crime scenes Connor would see almost every day made him feel emotions he never wanted to feel, it made him want to be a machine again. A machine who felt nothing and just ran off their programming. Sometimes that's what he would do. Almost like flicking a switch from human to a working machine. 

Hank or Markus would always notice when it would happen and they always helped the best they could by listened and comforting Connor when he struggled to explain how he felt. 

It had been like that for a while after Markus and Connor had moved in together. Connor would come home and they would talk about each others days and comforted or gave advice and/or opinions to one another. Most nights Connor would be home after Markus due to his shifts, but they always managed to spend time together. 

Now lately Connor had purposely been coming home even later. Every night had ended in some sort of argument or Markus raising his voice. It was something Connor had refused to feed into. He would never yell back, knowing it would make matters worse, and they usually just kept their distance from each other. Showering alone, purposely sitting in different rooms, and laying in bed as far away from each other as possible. 

Nights where Connor purposely came home late had been happening for weeks.  
Exactly three weeks and four days. 

It was Thursday, 11:43 pm was the time Connor made it home that night. Connors day hadn't been the best. He and Hank had been assigned to the case of a YK500. YK500's were Android models designed to look like children, to be the perfect child. Hank had a hard time managing throughout the investigation, and to be honest, Connor was unsettled by the child's murder. Connor had come to the conclusion after pre-construction that it was an android hate crime committed by a known violent 'anti-android' group in Detroit. Connor had stayed behind to complete Hank's portion of the paperwork for that case knowing that it would hit to close to home for the older man. 

Connor had barely made it through their front door without noticing Markus' high stress-levels. With a quiet exhale Connor discarded his coat and hung it up. Markus didn't even bother looking up when Connor had entered he just kept looking over the papers that sat in front of him, continually tapping his pen against the wood of their dining room table

Not wanting to raise Markus' stress levels or frustrate him Connor reviewed his best methods to confront his clearly annoyed boyfriend. Connor took a seat across from Markus, placing down the tablet with the case information on it down. 

"So how was your day?" Connor asked, skimming through the case file to avoid eye contact with Markus

Markus raised his eyes to Connors. "Fantastic," he responded, before dropping his eyes back down to his paperwork.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Connor tilted his head, looking forward at the android in front of him.

"No, Connor" Markus responded a little too quickly. Connor wasn't the best with emotions, he could barely deal with and interpret his own. But talking about how you're feeling is healthy in a relationship, this Connor knew for a fact because of how many times Markus helped him with his confusing and frustrating emotions and feelings. 

"Your stress levels are higher than average, are you sure you don't want to talk" Connor pressed. 

"How about you don't scan me and we wouldn't have this problem and you don't have to worry about me" Markus scoffs. 

Connor raises his brows at the sudden and unexpected words from Markus. "I do not find it an objective I have to do when I'm only asking if you would like to have a conversation about your day, Markus," Connor says looking back down at the file at his fingertips. 

"Well, I already said I don't want to talk about it so just drop it already," Markus says slamming his pen down on the table before staring straight ahead at Connor. 

"Your stress levels keep raising just by me being in your presence so there is something clearly on your mind that is aggravating you" Connor states.

"You're aggravating me," Markus snarls. Connor glances back into Markus' hateful gaze. "If you'd quit being such a nuisance we wouldn't be having an issue right now." 

"We've been having 'issues' for the past weeks" Connor bites back, getting frustrated at the way, Markus was speaking to him. 

"Yeah well maybe if you'd just fuck off and give me some space there wouldn't be issues!" Markus practically yells, abruptly standing from his seat causing the chair to fall with a thunk.

"Well maybe if you'd stop taking your emotions out on me I'd give you some damn space but you always have to get the last word in," Connor says, eyes following Markus movements then slowly rising from his own seat. "as soon as I walk through the door you have something to say, and I give you 'space' all damn day while I'm at work. At least I bother to ask how you're doing but all I get in return is some snarky comment."

"Oh don't pity yourself, Connor" Markus rolls his eyes and turns his back to Connor hands on his hips. 

Pity

(noun)

the feeling of sorrow and compassion caused by the suffering and misfortunes of others.

 

Connors LED circles red. He was not 'pitying himself over Markus. If Markus would just listen to him he would realize this. 

"Markus I-" Connor scrunches his eyebrows together. 

"I don't want to hear whatever you have to say." Markus snaps at him before Connor could complete his sentence. Connors facial expressions soften, feeling genuinely hurt over Markus' odious words. 

Sure Markus and Connor have had arguments in the past. That's what just couples do, they bicker over small things. But Markus has never lashed out at Connor, no matter how stressful or annoying his day was. Markus never took out his anger on Connor. 

But of lately that's changed. Markus would be waiting at home while Connor stayed late at work. Then when Connor would get home they would bicker about how late Connor was staying or how he would never call or message him to inform him about how late he would be, which would away be responded with how Markus doesn't even bother picking up his calls or respond to his messages. 

It progressively got worse until they were here. Markus now taking everything he has built up onto Connor. "I don't even know why you bother coming home" Markus shakes his head, a small, forced laugh leaving his lips.

"What do you mean, what the hell are you trying to imply?" Connor wasn't one to curse. Maybe when interrogating or after spending to much time with Hank something would slip out. But the way Markus was working him up frustrated him. 

"What I'm trying to imply" Markus mocks "Is that because you're always staying so late at work and being irritating as soon as you get home is that you shouldn't even bother coming back home!" Markus says, still raising his voice. 

Connors stares down to his feet. Markus may have well crushed his thirium between his own two hands and stomped on it when saying those words. 

A burning feeling makes its way behind Connors' eyes. Letting out a shaky breath before feeling a hot tear roll down his cheek. Quickly whipping the moisture away with his sleeve not wanting Markus to see him cry, he didn't want to give Markus another reason to 'bully' him. Connor Stands up straight and adjusts his tie. He doesn't want to cry. He doesn't want to feel the pain Markus was causing him.

Before Markus had taught him how to express himself, he would often fall back into his 'machine ways'; blank face, impossibly straight posture, shoulder squared staring emotionlessly ahead of himself. Now that's what Connor was doing now right in front of Markus. Blank stare towards Markus, but not making eye contact, shoulders rolled back with his hands clasped behind his back. 

After no response from Connor Markus turns his head to look at him. As soon as his eyes fall upon Connors stiff-standing body he breaks. As humans would say, he felt his stomach drop. Connor did this when he couldn't handle a situation, he would run off his programming and listen for commands. He and Connor worked so hard to avoid things like, for Connor to always be alive not ever be an emotionless robot again. Yet here Markus is now, breaking down those bridges they built. 

"Connor, Baby I'm didn't-" Markus starts. A sweep of guilt running through his core. 

"No" Connor interrupts "I'm sorry I aggravated you and made you feel this way. I will leave, I will give you space. I'm sorry but.." His breaks off at the end.

"Baby please" Markus tries stepping towards Connor, only to have him take a step back and raise his hand in front of his body to stop Markus from coming any further. 

"I don't like how I raise your stress levels with my presence nor do I want to be a nuisance to you, so I'm ending this relationship here. It has been going on for far too long. So I will be leaving now," Connor says. Even with the 'machine' mask, Connor is using Markus can still see the pain in his eyes. "My apologies for being the reason you are frustrated, Markus." 

"Wait," Markus feels a burning feeling behind his eyes, a sudden halt in his anger instead being replaced with pain and guilt, "are you..breaking up with me..?" replaying the hateful things he said in his head he winces at them and noting the way it affected Connor, he deserves this. 

"Yes, I suppose I am" Connor looks down to his feet "Goodbye Markus" Connor turns and opens the door, he takes one last look at Markus before softly closing the door. Oh, how Markus wished Connor would have slammed that door or showed some frustration. Showed some emotion. Show how he hated Markus.  But all Connor did was say goodbye, sadness in his eyes, and gently close the door and leaving to god knows where. 

It feels like an eternity before Markus can move his legs. Gripping the chair for support. What had he done? Sure sometimes he could get into disagreements with North, Simon or Josh over Jerchico or forms of confrontation, but it would never resort to yelling, no matter how much they pissed him off. They where family. Connor was his family. Hell, Connor was the love of his life and there Markus stood, ruining something that mattered the most to him.

< _> We'll be there in 20 minutes.  
A message from North pops up across his vision. _

_Markus ignores the messages and goes to Connors contact._

_> >I'm Sorry, I didn't mean the things I said. _  
>>It's dangerous at night please come back.  
>>Baby please I shouldn't have said those things please come back.  
>>Please can we talk about this.  
>> I don't want to lose you please talk to me.  
Markus sends multiple messages, getting no response.  
>>Please stay safe. 

_Markus shuts eyes, letting his head fall back into the coat. Feeling his eyes start to burn from tear starting to slowly fall._

_What has he done?_

_< <<>>>_

_Connor softly closed the door before turning his back. The build-up of held back tears finally fall down his cheeks. Keeping his hands clasped behind his back and watching his feet when he walks, Connor makes his way down the dark and empty street._

_After a quick search, it shows that Hanks home was exactly a thirty-four-minute walk. Connor ignored the tears that fell and continued walking. It wasn't the safest to walk alone at night, especially with the dangerous anti-android groups, but Connor could look after himself._  
...  
The walk to Hanks home was uneventful. An occasional car would pass by or a drunk couple would make their way down the sidewalks. Nonetheless no one payed any attention to him. 

_The familiar street eventually comes into view. A wave a relief hits Connor when he spots Hanks old car sitting in the driveway._

_The time read 1:41 am when Connor checked his internal clock. Would Hank be mad at him? What would he do if Hank yelled at him? Would Hank even let him stay the night? Where would he go if Hank didn't answer or let him stay?_

_Connor walked to the front porch, taking notice at how no lights were on inside, indicating that Hank was most likely asleep._

_Connor knocks on the door. After a second the patting of Sumo's paw against the hardwood floor from the inside is heard. Then heavier slower footsteps head towards the door. The door lock clicks and a grouchy Hank answers the door._

_"Jesus Connor it's-" Hank begins before looking up at Connor "Jesus son what happened?" Hank rubs his eyes, squinting at Connor._

_"Markus and I had a fight and I, um-" Connor stutters out dropping his gaze again. He couldn't help it a stream of tear flow down his cheeks and a broken sob escapes his lips._

_"Oh, kid" hank pulls Connor into a hug. Connor buries his face into hanks shoulder "you're alright, you're alright" Sumo sniffs around Connors and Hank feet, pawing at Conner pant leg._

_"You need to calm down Connor. Come on, come inside" Hank pulls away from Connors grip and stepped aside to let him in._

_"So what happened?" Hank asked taking a seat on the couch ushering Connor to sit down also._

_"I ended up staying late at the DPD to finish the report on the case involving Liam, the YK500. After I completed them I went home. I-, all I did was ask him how his day was and h-he, he just snapped, I don't I don't k-know" Connor held his head his hands, letting out a choked sign._

_"Oh, hell Connor" Hank sighs, placing his hand on Connor's shoulder "Are you alright?" Connor shrugs, not really knowing how to answer the question._

_"I love him Hank, b-but the way he s-spoke to me... I don't know much about r-relationships or feelings, but I know people who are in love don't speak to each other that way" Connor chokes out, using the sleeve of his shirt to wipe away falling tears._

_"I didn't realize you two were that serious" Hank sighs._

_"Yeah, we were serious. I-I ended it, the continuous arguing and bickering have been going on for three weeks and fours days, nonstop" Connor shakes his head in his hands. "I'm not sure if it was the right decision."_

_"I'll send Fowler a message that you're unable to come into work in the morning, for now, go to sleep, or stasis, or whatever you do" Hank stands up and turns to Connor, "I'm heading back to bed, the spare room bed is still available" Hank glances down at Connor, still wearing the suit he wears to work. The older man signs and grabs an old grey hoodie and black sweatpants from the clean hamper and throws them at Connor._

_"I can still work Hank, I'll be fine," Connor says with a small voice while setting the clothes on his lap._

_"You work every day, I see you almost every single day and I've never seen you cry. Fuck I've never seen you with this much emotion before. You are not going to work tomorrow, just take a day off Con, it won't kill ya" Hank shakes his head remorsefully._

_Connor doesn't respond, only leans his cheek against his hand feeling his tears start to slow down._

_"'Night Connor,"_

_"Goodnight Hank"_

_Hank heads back to his room, closing the door._

_Connor sheds his layers quickly, lazily throwing them off to the side, not bothering folding them like he usually would. Pulling Hanks three-sizes-to-big hoodie and sweats before laying back down on the couch. Sumo nudges his knee in a comforting way before hopping into the couch himself and laying himself across Connors body._

_He clicks on the TV so that there's some sort of noise in the silent house. The background noise of the TV and Sumo's breathing is all Connor can hear. Replaying the moment of him and Markus over and over. Maybe his presence really did just aggravate Markus._

_Aggravating_

_(adjective)_

_causing annoyance or exasperation_

_He feels more tears fall when the definition appears across his vision._

_< <<>>>_

_Markus was sitting against the wall, Connors coat clutched to his chest tightly._

_"You're aggravating me"_

_"If you'd quit being such a nuisance we wouldn't be having an issue right now."_

_"Yeah well maybe if you'd just fuck off and give me some space there wouldn't be issues!"_

_"Oh don't pity yourself."_

_His words play throughout his head over and over. Why would he say those to Connor? He loves Connor, why would he say such hateful things? He knows he meant absolutely none of the things he said. The heat of the moment set off Markus._

_"Markus?" he hears Norths voice echo from the front door. Multiple pairs of feet shuffle through the front door._

_"I fucked up North, I really fucked up..." Markus' voice is muffled from his face still being buried into the coat._

_"You sound like you murdered him or some shit Markus just spit it out. I did not come over here to hear you whine." North throws her hand on her hip, sarcasm hinting in her voice._

_Simon and Josh stand behind North. Markus reaches out his hand towards North, retracting his skin to interface. North hesitates but does the same and takes his hand._

_"For fuck sake Markus" North snatches her hand back, anger and disappointment plastered across her face. Simon glances back and forth between North and Markus before reaching his hand out and connects with Markus. Showing the same memory he showed to North. Simon releases Markus' arm with a sigh, while Josh quietly sits down at the dining table._

_"Why the hell would you just let him leave?! Especially this late at night! Are you stupid?!" North practically yells at Markus._

_"I- I don't know" Markus stutters out not able to to look up from the floor._

_"Why would you even yell at him like that, Markus?" Simon asks, voice softer then Norths._

_"I Don't Know!" Markus raises his voice._

_"No, you will not raise your fucking voice at us," North yells back._

_"Do you know where he went?" Simon pipes in._

_"I've tried messaging him, even called a couples times but, no response. I have no clue where he went " Markus sighs._

_"Yeah well, I don't fucking blame him" North mumbles._

_"fuck..." Josh breathes out suddenly. He's been quietly sitting at the dining room table reviewing Connors case tablet._

_Simon looks over to Josh, noticing how Josh clearly looked stressed while staring down at the tablet. Simon walks behind Josh peering over his shoulder down at the tablet._

_"Oh my..." Simon's facial expression softens at files shown on the tablet._

_"What is it?" North huffs out, taking a seat on the couch._

_"I'm assuming it's a case Connor is working on, and it's just... bad, it's really bad, I shouldn't be intruding " Josh shakes his head._

_Markus drags himself off the floor and towards Josh and Simon looking down at the tablet._

_Images of a young boy, YK500 model stabbed multiple times throughout his small body is displayed across the screen with short notes displayed below them and a mugshot of an older man, most likely the perpetrator._

_"Why am I so fucking ignorant?" Markus says rubbing his eyes trying to get the images of the young boy and Connor hurt eye out of his head. North gets up from her spot on the couch and looks over the tablet._

_"Fuck, I should call him," North said throwing Markus a dirty look._

_"I tried, and he didn't pick up. I don't even know where he went" Markus says softly._

_"I'm still going to try" she huffs out._

_North steps off to the side pulling up Connors contact information along her vision before hitting call. The first 5 calls didn't go through. North huffs out an annoyed sigh._

_"I told you," Markus says, earning a deadly gaze from North._

_North keeps trying, calling two more times before finally getting an answer._

_"yeah?" Connor's voice sounds dry when he answers._

_"Hey, hey, shit are you ok?" North respond, noticing how Markus snaps to attention when she speaks up._

_"I'm okay"_

_"Don't lie to me, Connor"_

_The line goes silent for a couple of moments._

_"Why are you calling? It's late you should be resting" Connor sighs_

_"Don't worry about me, Connor. Where are you?"_

_"Don't worry about my whereabouts" Connor chokes off. North frowns, he sounds like he's been crying._

_"Connor you're worrying me. What are your stress levels?"_

_Connor pauses, most likely checking his stress levels or thinking of an excuse._

_"I said I'm okay North" Connor responds "I'm sorry but I have to go"_

_"No Connor don't hang up-"_

_The sound of the call disconnecting rings through Norths head._

_"Is he alright? Is he safe?" Markus says staring at North._

_"He's safe, but he's definitely not alright" North exhales "I'm going to go check up on him"_

_"I'm going with you," Markus says stumbling to his feet._

_"No, you are not!" North snaps, "If he wanted to talk to you Markus he wouldn't have left"_

_"How do you know where he is?" Simon pipes in._

_"I just have a hunch where he is. I will go check up on and you will give him space, am I clear Markus?"_

_Markus can't even bring himself to respond. He's the reason Connor isn't sitting at home with him and why North is so pissed off with him._

_Even though Connor and North didn't start off on the best foot, but they've come quite far. He was the notorious 'ex-deviant- hunter' and North well, North was North. But over time after North grew fond of Connor and Connor grew fond of North. Now they were practically best friends and overly protective over each other. So whatever state Connor was in North would be the best person to be there to comfort him (besides Hank of course)._

_"You two stay here to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid" North says before closing the door and heading to where she presumed Connor was._

_< <<>>>_

_2:15 am Connors internal clock read. The background noise of a drama show softly playing in the background was the only thing heard besides Sumos gruff breathing. Connor runs his fingers through Sumo's fur. Tears still running steadily down his face._

_Five knocks from the front door cause Connor to jump, quickly wiping the tears with his hoodie sleeve before standing and trying to compose himself to the best of his abilities to see who would be at Hanks door at 2 am._

_When he opens the door he's surprised to see North standing there, arms crossed and a soft look on her usually stern face._

_"I- why are you here?" Connor stutters out generally confused._

_"You know why I'm here Con," North tilts her head to the side "I talked to Markus"_

_"I already told you North, I'm okay," Connor says standing to the side to let her him knowing that she wouldn't leave if he didn't let her in._

_"You've been crying, you're clearly not okay, Connor," North says following Connor to the couch._

_Shooing Sumo off the couch so they could both sit on the couch together. Connor takes a seat, followed by North._

_"Connor, talk to me, and please don't lie to me," North says turning her body to fully face the clearly upset android in front of her._

_Connor sighs "H-he just yelled at me and i-i panicked, so I left" Connor drops his head to his hands to hide the tear that started to fall again. Placing her hand onto his shoulder she pulled him into a tight hug, comforting him best she could._

_"He shouldn't have spoken to you like that, you had full right to leave like that, and you're allowed to be upset," North says running her fingers through his hair._

_"I didn't know what else to d-do," Connor chokes out, starting to cry harder now._

_"Shhhh it's ok, you're ok," North lulls. "It's getting late you should sleep,"_

_Connor leans back into the couch cushions pulling his knees to his chest. "It's been so long since I've gone into stasis alone," He sighs softly._

_"I don't want to be an ass but you're a mess Con. I have never seen you cry and honestly, I've never seen you outside of work clothes. I hate seeing you like this and I don't wanna see you like this again" North shakes her head. "Please, just get some sleep"_

_"I really do look like an absolute-fucking-mess" Connor chuckles "I just walked out on Markus instead of trying to talk an i-i ended it, I really ended it and I don't know if Markus even cares while I'm here wearing over-fucking-sized clothing and crying like a broken-hearted teen" Connor speaks quickly, starting to rock in place._

_"Hey, hey Connor calm down you're alright, you're alright," North says "Markus does care, the only reason I know about this damn situation is because Markus is so fucking worried about you, and I understand the way you're feeling. If Markus ever talked to me like that I would have knocked the shit out of him. Walking out of that apartment was the best thing you could have done at that moment so, stop beating yourself up."_

_"We haven't even been separated for twenty-four hours and I miss him," Connors' voice is small._

_"At least you try and care" North gives a small smile._

_"I don't want to ditch you but Jericho is basically a newborn baby and can't be left alone for to long, and I need to go back to Markus' dumbass and check up on him, and then go to Jericho to fucking early in the morning" North says standing, "get some sleep, babes"_

_"Thank you, North. For checking on me" Connor wipes under his eyes for what feels like the hundredth time that night._

_"You know I'll always have your back" North shoots Connor a wink before flashing a playful smile._

_> >><<<_

_"Is Connor alright?" Simon asks as soon as North opens the door to the apartment. Taking a quick glance around the living space she spots Markus asleep on the couch._

_"To be honest, no, he's really not alright. Why the hell is he asleep?"_

_"He stress levels were was rising, and I think he was starting to have a panic attack so we put him into forced stasis so he wouldn't do anything irrational," Josh says still sitting at the dining table._

_Simon sighs, giving everyone in the room an uneasy look. "Are Connors stress level regular, how’s he holding up?"_

_"Well they're a little higher than usual or regular and he's been crying, like a lot, but I think he will be alright, he's strong,"_

_After a few minutes Josh, Simon, and North decide to leave so they all get a little sleep before going into Jericho later that morning. Simon quickly scribbles down a note for Markus before he leaves, making sure it's within a noticeable distance so when Markus wakes he'll see it._

_> >><<<_

_Markus woke up feeling stiff on the couch in an empty apartment. A note laying on the coffee table._

_After you went into stasis North came back from Connors, he is safe and you don't need to worry. Don't come into Jericho today Josh, North and I will have everything under control just rest and stay out of trouble._

_-Simon_

_Markus lets out a heavy sigh remembering how he hurt Connor how it was 'over', he had been broken up with..._

_Markus had to see Connor. The guilt in knowing that he's the one who caused him to leave sat heavy on his chest._

_Spotting Connors tablet and coat laying on the dining table he goes to pick them up._

_From their apartment to the DPD is exactly a thirteen-minute walk, he knows Connor works every day, and he couldn't just wait around expecting and waiting for Connor to come back._

_Markus knew about Hank. Knew how Hank and Connor are work partners, and how important Hank was to Connor, and how close they were. It reminded him of himself and Carls relationship._

_Markus had never meet Hank, despite how important Hank was to Connor and how Hank was basically a father figure to him. If Markus went to a DPD he would most likely see Hank, and Hank probably knows about the situation between him and Connor. So a good first impression seemed out of the question._

_But Markus would risk Hank hating him just to be able to talk to Connor for a moment._

_Holding Connors belongs, Markus heads out the front door to make the thirteen minute trip to the DPD._

_> >><<<_

_Markus takes in a sharp breath. He was standing outside the DPD, he knew most the people who worked there weren't the fondest of androids, and then Hank and Connor are there. Markus would be most likely meeting Hank, and Hank probably knew about the vile things he said._

_After a couple of moments of standing and staring at the DPD Markus finally works up the balls to walk through the front doors. With a quick scan, he notes that Connor doesn't seem to be around._

_"Excuse me," Markus stops a younger man passing by, "do you know where Connor is?"_

_The man huffs, eyeing Markus up and down "Anderson someone wants to talk to the Tin-Can" he yells over his shoulder before walking away from Markus without another word._

_He notices a middle-aged man stand from his desk and make his way towards Markus._

_"and you are?" the man addressed as Anderson says cocking an eyebrow._

_"I'm Markus" reaching his hand out for a handshake._

_"Hank, Hank Anderson," he says crossing his arms and ignoring Markus' extended hand._

_"Oh," Markus drops his hand back down to his side and looks down to the ground not wanting to make eye contact. Well that answers that question: Hank does know about their fight._

_"If you're looking for Connor, he isn't here" Hank sighs out._

_"I just- I wanted to return this" Markus extends his hand again holding the tablet Connor left the night before. Hank takes the tablet gently from Markus grasp. Looking down to the coat tucked between the crease of Markus’ elbow._

_"I'm assuming that's Connors to?" Hank gesture to Connor's coat._

_"I uh," Markus stutters out. Before he can offer over the coat Hank reaches to his pocket before extending his arm, key in hand._

_"I swear if I get home and find out you made matters worse I will personally kill you," Hank says blinking slowly at Markus._

_"Yes sir," Markus says taking the keys._

_"115 Michigan Drive," Hank says turning his back and begins to walk away "and I expect those keys back"_

_Markus notes Hanks address down and saves it to a folder before heading out and making his way towards Hanks home. Hopefully, Connor will talk to him and not kick him off the property, though he wouldn't blame Connor if he did._


	2. I Missed You

After North left, Connor stayed on the couch with Sumo till Hank had gotten up to get ready for work a couple of hours later.

"Did you even sleep last night?" Hank asked pouring himself a cup of coffee. Connor shakes his head, still running his fingers through Sumo's fur while laying in his lap.

"Connor I swear to god" Hank shooks Connor a look "You need sleep."

"Androids don't need sleep" Connor grunts out.

"Don't give me that bullshit, Connor. Just get some rest before you end up killin' me, or I end up killin' you," Hank rolled his eye and continued getting ready for work.

"Alright, Hank,"

...

A few minutes later Hank comes out dressed for work in his regular patterned button-up shirt with a coat, another coffee in hand. "If you need anything you know my number"

"Thank you Hank" Connor looks up at Hank "and thanks for getting a day off of work for me, I'm not sure how well I could work today," Connor says.

"No problem, kid" Hank pats Connor's shoulder on his way out of the door, "I've gotta go or I'll be late, I'll see ya after work."

"Have a good day at work, Hank. Tell me if there any new leads on the case" Hank nods and gives Connor a small smile before heading out the front door.

"I guess I should probably go into stasis for a little, right sumo?" Connor asks looking down at Sumo.

Sumo huffs a heavy breath in response. Connor gently moves Sumo off of himself and makes his way over to Hanks spare bedroom.

After the revolution, Hank had let Connor move in and he stayed in Hanks spare room before he and Markus had been official. He's glad he has Hank to lean too and a place to stay if something were to happen.

Walking into the spare bedroom Connor pulls off the over-sized sweat pants knowing due to there size that they wouldn't be comfortable to sleep in. He discards them off to the side, keeping the hoodie on. He crawls into bed pulling the covers to his chin. Closing his eyes, Connor sets a ten-hour stasis, knowing that Hank will be home when he wakes up then.

He feels Sumo jumps onto the bed before he slips into stasis. He feels the warmth of Sumos big body laying behind him. 

>>><<<

Markus makes his way down the neighborhood street before approaching house 115. Walking up to the front door Markus pulls out Hanks keys from his pocket and unlocks the door stepping inside. Taking a quick glance around the house before turning and closing the door behind him.

"Connor?" Markus calls out softly. No response.

Markus places Connors coat and Hanks keys on a table near the front door. The sound of a small thud and catches Markus' attention.

A very large Saint Bernard comes trotting into the living room where Markus was standing. The dog huffs a few small barks smelling at Markus' feet before turning and heading back into the room it came from.

Markus slowly follows behind the large dog into a bedroom. The large Saint Bernard jumps onto the bed and curls its body against a lump on the bed.

Markus spots brown hair peeking out of the top of the covers and walks over to the side of the bed. Markus' sighs, should he really wake Connor, he looks comfortable and at ease. Beautiful and peaceful. Markus could look at Connors handsome face all day. Hell, he wanted to look at Connors' face for the rest of his life.

Making his way around the bed, taking a seat on the center edge of the bed

Gently, Markus pulls down the covers to see Connors face. His LED spinning a steady yellow as he slept. Markus took in the sight of Connor peaceful facial features. Carefully Markus caresses Connors cheek with his palm feeling the soft skin under his sensors. Markus retracts his hand when Connor stirs, LED flickering red before setting on a light blue.

Great, he woke up Connor. How would Connor react to being woken up, especially by Markus? Knowing how Markus is probably the last person Connor would want to see.

Connors eyes slowly open, adjusting to the low light.

"Markus" Connor groans out, voice still lagging from the abrupt awakening from stasis.

"Hey," Markus says in a soothing low voice, unsure of what else to say. He didn't even know what he was going to say to even attempt to make things better.

"What are you doing here?" Connor asks propping himself up on his elbows to look at Markus.

"I uh, you forgot your coat at the, uh apartment last night," Markus stammers out, rubbing the back of his neck realizing he doesn't have the coat on him.

Connor looks Markus up and down in a disappointed look before laying back down on his side and turning his back to Markus.

"I think you should leave, Markus" Connors voice sounds muffled and strained.

"Connor I-"

"Please don't" Connor interrupts, voice cracking when he speaks.

Markus has never seen or heard Connor this vulnerable and upset before. Knowing it's his fault for Connors vulnerability Markus could hold back a tear slip down his cheek.

"P-please" Markus chokes out, trying to hide the emotion in his voice but failing. He can see Connors LED set on a spinning yellow, listening.

"I'm sorry. And I'm not saying that to make things instantly better. I'm saying it because I am truly sorry about the things I said. I don't know why the hell I said those things and I didn't mean any of it. I don't even know why I was in such a bad mood, and I don't know why I took it all out on you. I'm sorry for being selfish and only thinking of my self" Markus says, noticing how Connor moved to listen, sitting up with his knees to his chest. Markus can see now that Connor is wearing an oversized hoodie with tight black boxer briefs. Taking in the sight of Connor comfortable makes Markus' thirium pump ache. He never wanted to lose Connor. What the hell would he do with himself if he lost Connor for good? He wants Connor in his life, forever. He doesn't want to lose the one he loves over a stupid and rash fit of anger. Markus looks back down to his hands in his lap and continues, "I'm not asking for forgiveness, I just want you to know that what I said wasn't true and that I don't want this to be the end of us. I don't want to lose you. I-I" Markus stutters out not being able to piece together the words he wants and needs to say. Before he can continue he feels Connor lean his head settle his shoulder. Almost out of instinct, Markus gently kisses the top of Connors' head and ruffles his fingers through the soft brown hair. After a second Markus can feel dampness trickle onto the center of his shoulder.

Markus pulls his body away from Connors to look him in the eye. Connors eyes where damp from crying, even a little swollen and red.

"Hey, hey, hey," Markus says, cupping Connors' cheeks. Connor has a slow stream of tears running down his cheeks. Markus has never seen Connor cry. Connor wasn't the most emotion android out there, but he was definitely in touch with his emotions, but never emotional enough to cry. Markus runs his thumb under Connors' eyes to wipe away the fallen tears. Connor bumps his head forward, resting his forehead against Markus'.

"I didn't know w-what to do so I-I left" Connor chokes out.

"I'm so sorry, Baby," Markus says, pulling away to look at Connor straight in the eye.

"P-please, just kiss me," Connor whispers.

Markus leans forward catching Connors lips with his in a soft kiss, still cupping Connors' cheek. After a second Markus pulled back to admire Connors' face. Noticing how Connor tried to chase his lips.

"I'm sorry if I was being pushy and annoying last night when I got home," Connor says leaning into Markus' hand, avoiding eye contact.

"No, it's not your fault, baby, don't" Markus shakes his head.

Connor pulls Markus into another kiss, this one with more heat and passion. Connor pulls Markus' fully onto the bed between his legs, laying back with Markus on top of him. 

Markus missed Connors' lips. It's felt like forever since his lips where on Connors. Connor wraps his legs around Markus' hips pulling him forward trying to get any friction against the thin fabric he was wearing, letting out a breathy moan into the kiss. Connor pulls at the corners of Markus shirt. Breaking the kiss for a moment Markus tugs off his shirt discarding it somewhere along the floor before reconnecting their lips. Slipping his hand under the hoodie Connor was wearing. 

Markus grinds his hips down into Connors' receiving another breathy moan into the kiss.

Oh, how Markus loved every single sound Connor made. Whether it being him just talking or the captivating moans he made when they were intimate.

Connor reaches a hand down between them, tugging at the belt that sits on Markus' hips. His other hand resting on the back of Markus' neck.

Markus hesitantly pulls away from the kiss. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Markus asks, leaving a trail of wet kisses along Connors jawline.

"Please" Connor breathes out, "Please just fuck me" Markus smiles softly against Connors skin

"Oh baby, I'm not going to 'fuck you' I'm going to make love to you," Markus says, noting the way Connors synthetic skin increases in temperature when he says those words.

Markus reconnects their lips before Connor can respond, slipping his hands under Connors' hooding rubbing his chest, lightly brushing over Connors sensitive buds. Connor puts his hands back to work undoing Markus' belt and unbuttoning the button to his jeans before reaching into his boxers and palming at Markus growing erection.

Markus groans into the kiss, biting at Connors bottom lip. Quickly disrobing Connor of his bulky hoodie. Markus maneuvers out of his now uncomfortably tight jeans. Then moving from Connors' mouth to his neck and collar bone trailing kisses along the exposed skin.

Moving his wandering hands down to Connors' clothed waist Markus slips his hand below his waistband cupping and messaging Connors' ass before ever so slowly pulling the fabric completely off, spreading Connors legs, rubbing a finger along Connors' already lubricated hole.

"Please be gentle" Connor breathes out, looking away from Markus' eye

"Of course, Baby," Markus says peppering kisses down Connors' neck, circling his wet hole with his finger, eventually slowly pushing in. Connor breath hitches, lightly gripping Markus' shoulders.

Androids didn't exactly feel pain like humans did. But Connor definitely felt an uncomfortable stretching when they did stuff like this after a while of 'not doing it'. It had been like that when the first time they had sex. Connor insisted that he didn't need prepping and that Markus should hurry up because he wouldn't feel the pain aspect that humans would, but of course, that was Connor just being impatient. Of course, Markus wasn't arrogant so he did prep, Connor. Instantly slipping two fingers into Connor stretching him immediately to show Connor that moments and events like this require time and preparation. Even after Markus prepped him, the first few minutes of actual intercourse were quite uncomfortable for Connor, and ever since then, Connor had let Markus prep him efficiently until Markus found it good enough, even if it meant being on the edge of cumming before he would pull his fingers away.

Slowing thrusting his finger inside of Connor, Markus nips and sucks at Connors collar bone attempting to distract from the new intrusion. Connor drops his head back against the pillow adjusting to the feeling.

Markus slowly adds another finger, feeling how Connor starts rolling his hips with Markus gentle thrust, slowly but efficiently stretching him.

"Ah~ Markus please" Connor whines rolling his hips down.

"Patience, Baby, patience" Markus coos, smirking against Connors skin, before roughly aiming and thrusting his fingers into Connors bio-prostate causing a strangled moan to leave his lips and arch his back.

Rocking firmly onto the rough thrusts of Markus' fingers, Connor lets out strained moans as he continues to spread Connor out while not abandoning the attention to Connors' neck, leaving new thiruem colored hickeys along his lower neck and collar bone. The love marks Markus leaves wouldn't even be there within an hour, but knowing he's the only person able to do this to Connor is worth the time and effort, especially with the sounds he receives from Connor when making them.

"Markus ~ah please I'm not ~ah going to last" Connor moans out.

"Maybe I want you to come undone under me," Markus says lowly, receiving a shiver from Connor.

"Ah~ please I want you" Connor tightens his grip around Markus' shoulders. Markus slows down before fully pulling his fingers completely out of Connor. Markus pulls his lips away from the abused neck. Marveling in 'art' his made along the pale skin. Markus rests his forehead against Connors, noticing how his 'always perfect' brown hair has fallen out of place in a wavy mess.

Before Markus can construct what's happening he's on his back, Connor straddling his hips leaning over him, pupils were blown wide.

Connor grinds his hips downs into Markus. Moaning when the android below him bucks his hips upward.

Connor slips his hands behind himself, slowly grinding his hips, pulling Markus' boxers down slowly till Markus' erection slips free. 

Markus grabs Connors' hips grinding him harder down. Connor throws his head back letting another low moan escape his lips.

Markus pulls himself up, pressing his chest to Connors, still slowly grinding their hips together leisurely. Connor reaches back, taking a gentle hold of Markus' thick shaft, giving a few lazy strokes before lifting his hips and aiming against his hole.

Connor slowly sinks down, eyebrows scrunching together in discomfort at the newer, much bigger intrusion stretching him further then Markus' fingers managed. Connor fully seats himself in Markus' lap, letting himself adjust to Markus' size. Connor wraps his arms around Markus' neck to support himself. Markus rubbing gentle circles along Connors' hip in a comforting way.

"Take your time baby" Markus kisses along Connors' chest "don't hurt yourself". Connor nods his head against Markus' shoulder, breathing shakily, trying and cool down his almost overheating biocomponents.

After a moment, Connor rolls his hips experimentally against Markus.

Connor relaxes against Markus' gentle touches, slowly starting rocking in Markus lap. Markus keeps his hands on Connors' hips keeping him steady, kissing along Connors now flushed hot skin. Letting out breathy moans into Markus' neck, Connor slowly lifts himself up and rocks down, slowly riding Markus. The whole situation felt strangely intimate. There was always some type of feeling when they had moments like this. The way Markus refused to keep his hand off Connor in a soft touch, and the praiseful kisses he left along Connors skin, it all felt so surreal. 

"You're perfect" Markus groans against Connors skin "I love you" he continues to kiss along Connors' skin gripping tighter at Connors' hips.

"I ~ah" Connor tries to respond, tightening his grip around Markus' shoulders, starting to bounce on Markus' cock.

Markus runs his hands up Connors back as he bounces quicker along Markus' shaft, letting out soft moans as his head falls forward against Markus' shoulder. 

Letting a hand fall from Connors back Markus reaches between them firmly taking Connors shaft in his hands running his thumb along the slit of his cock before slowly stroking up and down.

Connors' hips stutter at the sensation, letting out a long, loud moan against Markus skin, rocking his hips down harder.

"Ah~ Markus please" Connor whines.

"What do you need, Baby?" Markus nibbles along Connors collarbone.

"H-harder" Connor bounces himself down against Markus while also trying to thrust his hips up into the hand slowly jerking him off. Markus bucks his hips upward into Connor.

Connor arches his back rolling his hips against Markus thrusts. Letting out purely pornographic moans. Grabbing Connors' hips to steadying him, Markus shifts himself, mercilessly slams up into Connor. Connor finds a rhythm and rocks himself back down onto Markus' hard thrusts. 

Connor lets out a strangled gasp as he feels Markus slamming forcefully into his bio-prostate, gripping Markus' shoulders, body starting to shake.

"Gotcha," Markus says softly, smirking against Connors skin.

"M-Markus I'm gonna ah~" Connor stutters out.

"Cum for me," Markus says speeding up his strokes on Connors shaft, continuing to slam up into Connor.

Connor wraps his arms around Markus' neck letting out a long moan as he came, arching his back at the intensity of his orgasm. 

Markus places his hands under Connors' thighs lifting him and letting him fall to his back and onto the bed. Spreading Connors' legs, Markus slips between his thighs, lifting Connors thigh forward before pushing himself back into Connors entrance all in one smooth motion.

Connor arches into Markus, grabbing and scratching at Markus' back as he slammed into Connor brutally chasing his own high.

"Ah~ Markus, Markus, Markus," is all Connor can manage to say as Markus thrusts roughly into Connor, who was still relishing in his own post-orgasm high.

"AH~ Right there Markus, right there!" Connor almost screams, feeling an overload of sensory everywhere from the non-stop beating to his bio-prostate.

"Ah~ fuck ah~ I l-love you" Connor moans out, scratching down Markus' back, hiking his legs up and wrapping his legs tightly around Markus' hips.

Markus' hips stutter and he groans into Connors' neck, filling Connor up with his own release. Feeling himself being filled by Markus sends him over the edge again, cumming for the second time, arching his back, letting out a silent scream from the overwhelming feeling of a second orgasm running through him. Markus leans down connecting his lips to Connors' in a heated kiss, riding out their highs.

Markus slowly pulls out. Connor lets his legs fall back down from Markus' hips, breathing heavily. Cupping Markus' cheek Connor kisses him back.

"I love you too" Markus whispers. Connor wraps his arms around Markus' neck once again pulling him into a hug.

"You have to let me go so I can move" Markus chuckles.

"Hmmm not yet" Connor lets out a content sign.

"You made a mess" Markus chuckles, kisses Connors cheek "We need to clean up"

"We can clean up later, don't go yet," Connor says, not releasing Markus from his grip.

Markus sighs a happy sigh before relaxing onto Connor body, tangling their legs together, resting his head in the crook of Connors' neck.

Connor rubs soothing circles on Markus' upper back.

"Fuck, that was good. I missed that," Connor laughs, letting his eyes fall shut. Markus hums in agreement.

Markus intertwines his fingers with Connor. Letting their synthetic skin fall away.

"I missed you, " Connor hums against Markus' head. 

"I missed you too, and I'm so sorry," Markus wraps his arms around Connor's chest. (the best he could because he was literally on top of Connor, bearing his full weight).

"I don't forgive the things you said. But I forgive you, Markus, don't work yourself up over the situation" Markus lifts his head from Connors' shoulder to make eye contact. Connor gives a sweet smile before running his knuckles along Markus' cheek.

"I don't understand why you forgive me, I-I... You went all, machine on me" Markus stutters out, shaking his head at the memory.

"I'm ok baby, I'm ok," Connor squeezes Markus shoulder.

"I love you," Markus says, kissing Connors' knuckles. "so very much"

"I love you too" Connor cups Markus' cheek bringing him down for a passionate kiss. "Now, do you want to talk about your day and what put you in an insufferable mood yesterday night?"

Markus huffs a small laugh, dropping his head back down to the junction of Connors shoulder and neck. Relaxing into Connor body. "No, I want to talk about yours" Markus pauses "you kinda left your work tablet at home and I-"

"Went snooping" Connor finishes.

"You could call it that" Markus chuckles. In most situations, Connor was able to make up funny or snarky comments on the spot. Most likely thanks to Hank. But it made Connor more human the way he interrupts with sarcastic comments or statements.

"I don't really want to talk about it, I'm legally not supposed to talk about it" Connor chuckles, "I just want to sleep. I only got 42 minutes of sleep before you interrupted me up"

"I'm sorry, did you sleep last night?" Markus questions.

"I couldn't" Connor confesses. Markus kisses his shoulder.

"Sleep now, we both need it," Markus says letting his eyes flutter shut. Connor hums, presumably setting a certain amount of time to sleep before getting up.

"Promise you'll stay?" Connor mumbles, wrapping both arms around the back of Markus' neck.

"Of course, Baby" Markus kisses Connors neck before relaxing back into his original position on top of Connor.

Connor manages to pull a blanket to cover both himself and Markus, relaxing against the embrace of Markus.


End file.
